Just Another Day at RWHC
by Dr.DanaStoweMD
Summary: Follows right after Discharged. Everone wonders what Rittenhouse will be like after Dana left.


Just Another Day at RWHC  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- These characters belong to Whoppi Goldberg and Lifetime productions. I only own the plot. Summary- Follows directly after Discharged. What Lu is feeling after Dana left.  
  
As Lu turned her back and walked back into RWHC's lobby she felt as if part of her medical career was over. Dana had been her first partner, and even though she would never admit it to anyone, Dana had kind of protected her form some of the things that a new doctor in a corporate hospital can get sucked into. And now she was left fend for her self. The music blared inside, Steve, a friend of a patient asked her to dance. " Oh no thanks Steve, I'm really up to it."  
  
"Ok" He replied.  
  
Lu leaned up aginst the wall as the tears staned her cheeks. She watched the people dance the colors all blurred together. Lana walked up to her.  
  
" You ok Kid?" She asked.  
  
" Yeah sort of."  
  
" Shes a brave lady, taken' on those kids like that."  
  
" She is full of surprises. I never thought that she could do that."  
  
"Everyone is. Why don't you head home Lana and Petie will take care of the decorations."  
  
" I think I will. Thanks Lana."  
  
" Sure Kid." Lana replied.  
  
Lu headed towards the parking garage where she plowed head long in to Nick.  
  
" Oh Nick I'm sorry." Lu apologized.  
  
" Its ok Lu. You too?" he said as he looked at her face.  
  
" Oh yeah." Lu realized that she had mascara streaked down her face, she tried to rub it off but it just smeared more. Lu laughed lightly. " I must look a mess."  
  
" No you look great." Nick said as he handed her a tissue.  
  
" Are you going to be ok?" Lu asked him. It was apparent that he had been crying.  
  
" I will be. I just didn't expect her to run off like that."  
  
" Neither did I, but a gals got to do what a gals got to do."  
  
" Yeah I guess. The clinic won't ever be the same."  
  
" Sure won't." Lu replied.  
  
Just then the shrill sound of a pager went off. They both looked down. "Not me." Lu stated happily.  
  
" Damn!" Nick said. " Second time tonight."  
  
" ER?" Lu asked.  
  
" Yeah." he replied as he took off running.  
  
" Have fun." Lu called after him.  
  
"Hey Honey." Lu said to Marc as she walked into her apartment.  
  
" Hey mom." He said without looking away from the TV screen.  
  
"Your watching TV at hour of the night, Marc there is school tomorrow."  
  
" Mom today is Friday." He turned around to look at her and his jaw drop. " WOW. Mom you look gorgeous!"  
  
" Thanks honey." Lu replied.  
  
"You have been crying. Did anyone come near you?" Marc questioned.  
  
" No honey nothing like that."  
  
" Then what happened?"  
  
" Its Dana."  
  
" Something happened to her?"  
  
" Well you could say that. She is no longer my partner."  
  
Marc laughed. " Did you two have a fight over a BP machine or something."  
  
"No actually I think that we are finally friends."  
  
" Friends but I thought you said."  
  
" No she left Rittenhouse, shes ahh going back to Virginia to be with her family." Lu said quietly.  
  
"Are you getting a new partner?"  
  
" I don't know yet."  
  
" Maybe it will be someone form up stairs." Marc smirked.  
  
" Oh god I hope not." Lu said. Marc smiled and hugged her.  
  
" I'm sorry about Dr. Stowe leaving."  
  
" Thanks honey. I think that I'll manage. It will make work simpler but yet harder." Lu said as a few tears found their way down her cheeks.  
  
" I'm going to bed."  
  
" Ok" Lu said as she went to her room also.  
  
Lu was at the clinic early the next day. Everything was so quiet and sometimes dull, but her patients kept her spirits up.  
  
"Hey Lana whose next?" Lu asked. Awaiting her answer Lu followed her gaze to Dana's old office.  
  
" I just keep on expecting to see her walk through that door and start giving orders."  
  
" Yeah me too." Lu sighed. " All the anxiety is gone."  
  
" And is that bad?" Dr. Jackson said from behind Lu.  
  
" Oh Dr. Jackson I didn't know you were here today."  
  
" Why wouldn't I? I have patients to see." After a glance towards Dana's office he left. Lu and Lana stood stunned.  
  
Three weeks later Lu received a letter from Virginia. It read: Dear Lu, Thanks to you I have two beautiful daughters and I am a mother. I'm even enjoying the nights when I don't get any sleep! Without you and everyone at RWHC I never could of done it. Enclosed are some photos of the house and the girls. Give my love to everyone. Dana  
  
Lu brought the photos to work with her and posted them in her office. " Wouldn't it be nice to have a house that big. If I had that kind of bucks I guess I'd leave too."  
  
" Lana." Lu dragged her name out. Before she could say more the shrill sound of beeping went off. "Damn!" Lu said. "Emergency!" she ran out of her office and headed towards the ER. "Who paged me?!" Lu yelled in to the busy room.  
  
"Here!" Nick yelled back. Lu ran over to him.  
  
Dr. Jackson was standing in the corner smiling slightly. As he walked out of the ER he said to himself 'All in all its just another day at Rittenhouse.'  
  
The End.  
  
Please review! 


End file.
